1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack which has an elevating member that can be quickly moved to an underside of an object, e.g., a car chassis, to be elevated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jack generally includes an elevating member for elevating objects, e.g., the chassis of a car for repair purpose. However, it takes time for the user to operate an operative arm for moving the elevating member of a conventional jack to an underside of, e.g., the car chassis.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved jack that mitigates and/or obviates the above problem.
A jack in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a frame;
a base including a first end pivotally mounted to the frame and a second end, the base further including an engaging portion;
an elevating member securely attached to the second end of the base;
a cylinder means including an end pivotally connected to the frame, the cylinder means including a cylinder and a piston rod having a first end slidably received in the cylinder and a second end beyond the cylinder, the second end of the piston rod being connected to the base to move therewith; and
an operative rod releasably engageable with one of the engaging portion of the base and the cylinder means;
wherein when an end of the operative rod is engaged with the engaging portion of the base, the elevating member is quickly elevated when another end of the operative rod is applied with a force; and
wherein when the operative rod is engaged with the cylinder means, the elevating member is elevated under manual operation on the operative rod.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a jack comprises:
a frame including a pair of spaced plates each having a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion;
a base including a first end pivotally mounted between the intermediate portions of the plates of the frame and a second end located between the first ends of the plates, the base further including an engaging portion;
an elevating member securely attached to the second end of the base;
a cylinder means including an end pivotally connected between the second ends of the plates of the frame, the cylinder means including a cylinder and a piston rod having a first end slidably received in the cylinder and a second end beyond the cylinder, the second end of the piston rod being connected to the base to move therewith; and
an operative rod releasably engageable with one of the engaging portion of the base and the cylinder means;
wherein when an end of the operative rod is engaged with the engaging portion of the base, the elevating member is quickly elevated when another end of the operative rod is applied with a force; and
wherein when the operative rod is engaged with the cylinder means, the elevating member is elevated under manual operation on the operative rod.
A pair of links is mounted between the plates. Each link has a first end connected with the elevating member and a second end that is pivotally connected to an associated plate of the frame.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.